


A Matter of Perception

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Jaime trying to explain weird sensory perception, Other, adorable pre-relationship fluff, confused scarab, example of Khaji Da not realizing he has a crush on Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Khaji Da are able to switch back and forth on who has control. The first time was out of necessity, this time it's because Jaime is trying to prove a point.</p>
<p>A fluffy Jaime and Khaji Da fic about the sense of touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Perception

**Author's Note:**

> This random little fic was born out of my having a bunch of fluffy Jaime and Khaji Da feels and wanting to explore the concept that Jaime and Khaji Da are capable of switching out who has control at will. Of course to my mind this is pretty much a pre-bluepulseOT3 fic, but it can easily be read more as pre-Jaime/Khaji Da if that’s your preference. Enjoy the fluff. n.n

The first time Khaji Da had been in control, and not that restricted enslaved ‘control’ of the Reach but really _in control_ was due to an accident. Necessity really. Khaji Da had done what needed to be done, and then as soon as Jaime had been in a state where he could easily maintain control Khaji Da had faded back. Neither of them had really thought too much about it, and neither of them had really considered it something worth pursuing. Khaji Da was uncomfortable directly interacting with other people for the most part, so it made little sense to switch back and forth beyond absolute necessity.

The second time Jaime had been trying to explain something to Khaji Da; the way the sense of touch could be overwhelming at times. They had been in Jaime’s room in bed and it had been late at night with the both of them lying awake. Khaji Da was honest in saying, [ _I do not understand Jaime Reyes. I am connected to your nervous system, but I do not understand this sensation of your sense of touch occasionally being overwhelming._ ]

Jaime chewed his lower lip thoughtfully before finally quietly suggesting, “Okay… Let’s try this. You know how you took control that one time? Do that. Maybe if we’re switched out like that I can sort of help point out to you what I’m talking about.”

[ _…We do not know what the effect of that will be. The last time that occurred you were unconscious,_ ] Khaji Da said, slightly uncomfortable at the thought.

“It’s okay,” Jaime reassured, “Besides, you said it yourself— you’re connected to my nervous system. You would know if something was going wrong with me and you’d stop.”

Khaji Da mulled the thought over before reluctantly agreeing. They were laying down, so it wasn’t as if either of them had to worry about collapsing if Khaji Da accidentally forgot to pay attention to some detail or another. [ _I will do as you suggest. …You are certain this is acceptable?_ ]

“ _Sí._ I’m the one suggesting it after all,” Jaime smiled. Truth be told he was a little nervous about what not being in control and _conscious_ would feel like, but he trusted Khaji Da not to do anything he wouldn’t approve of.

Khaji Da hesitated a moment more before saying, [ _I am taking control,_ ] as forewarning before cautiously doing just that. It was… disorienting. Doubly so for the odd sensation of almost pushing Jaime aside. After a moment or two Khaji Da asked, [ _Are you alright Jaime Reyes?_ ]

[ _Sí, sí. Just feels a little weird. I mean… I can still feel everything it’s just… kind of not? Like if I went to move I wouldn’t be able to?_ ]

[ _Do you wish for me to return control?_ ] Khaji Da asked, concern for Jaime overriding almost all else.

[ _No, it’s fine. I’m fine Khaji Da. Besides, trying to make a point here. You know?_ ] Jaime thought for a moment or two. How to get across that point though? Khaji Da seemed reluctant to move. [ _Okay, to start with, focus on the feeling of the sheets. What do you notice?_ ]

[ _…Fabric? Of a plant-based material?_ ] Khaji Da chanced.

[ _What about texture?_ ]

Khaji Da focused. However awkward the scarab might feel, Khaji trusted Jaime and his direction. [ _It is… soft._ ] There was more to it than that though; there was the slightly fuzzy texture to the sheet, the way the material draped over them and slightly clung to them, and the very subtle weight that almost felt… Relaxing? Comforting? Secure? Of course Khaji Da knew that the sensation being based on Jaime’s senses were therefore being filtered through his mental framework and interpretation of that sensation, but that certainly didn’t invalidate the sensory feedback.

[ _Try moving. What about its weight? The way it stays with you?_ ]

Khaji Da did as suggested, rolling onto their side only for the sheet to follow them— dragged along by their movement. [ _Does it always do this?_ ]

[ _How do you think I end up cocooned in the cold months?_ ] Jaime laughed.

Khaji Da considered in silence, a hand tracing vague patterns on the blankets just for the sensation. Finally Khaji Da said, [ _I still do not understand how your sense of touch may be overwhelming at times._ ]

Khaji Da could feel Jaime smiling even though it was mental rather than physical. [ _Here’s where I prove my point. The entire time you were paying attention to the feel of the sheets, were you paying attention to anything else? Did you notice my alarm clock and the light from it? Or the shapes of the random stuff in my room?_ ]

Khaji Da stopped in surprise, eyes widening involuntarily. [ _I did not._ ] And there was so much more detail to the room, to the bed even! And yet Khaji Da hadn’t really noticed. [ _So you mean that in those instances your focus narrows to your sense of touch so thoroughly that you miss other information?_ ]

[ _Exactly. It’s impossible to process every last bit of sensory input a person gets, but sometimes the focus narrows so much that it can kind of feel like whatever is going on with that sense is taking up the majority of my attention. Like when I’m in bed and really comfortable and don’t want to get up._ ]

[ _…I see._ ]

The two of them laid there in silence (both actual and mental) while Khaji Da thought things over. Eventually Jaime asked, [ _So what do you think?_ ]

[ _...About what?_ ]

[ _About how it feels being in control, even if we aren’t doing much._ ]

[ _…It is not… unpleasant. You do not feel… uncomfortable?_ ]

[ _Feels a little weird not being in control, but since I’m trading out with you it doesn’t feel like too big a deal. Not like that nightmare with the Reach. With that I felt trapped. Confined. With this? I feel… it’s more relaxed than that. Like I can mentally_ feel _you, so I can kind of figure out how to nudge you aside if I have to._ ]

[ _You would never need to ‘nudge’ me aside,_ ] Khaji Da said, [ _I would never deny you control except for our safety._ ]

[ _I get that, and it’s not something I’m worried about. It’s just… When you took control? It kind of felt like this mental pressure… I don’t know how to describe it._ ]

Another companionable silence enveloped them as Khaji Da gently faded back and returned control to Jaime. 

Jaime shifted to get a little more comfortable before quietly asking, “So, since this whole thing went so well, would you want to try it again some time?” 

[ _Why?_ ] Khaji Da’s tone was genuinely baffled. 

“It might come in handy. Plus, the more practice we have with it? The easier it’ll become. And there probably will be points where it’d be quicker for you to explain something than for me to.” 

[ _I am uncertain,_ ] the scarab confessed. 

“You and I are with each other for life,” Jaime said, “But I want you to feel comfortable knowing that if you want to say something to someone directly you _can_. I’d be pretty awful if I wouldn’t let you talk to people if you wanted to. Besides, I’m sharing my body with you and you’re already as considerate as I have any reason to ask for. The least I can do is show you the same consideration and not try to isolate you from people if you want to talk.” 

Khaji Da was surprised by that admission, but soon that surprise was overtaken by a warm feeling of happiness and something the scarab couldn’t quite pin down. Khaji Da had already been fond of Jaime, but this… this warm sensation of contentment, joy, and an odd sense of _belonging_ , of being _wanted_ … The scarab didn’t know how to explain the emotions felt, but one thing was certain: Khaji Da wanted Jaime to feel just as happy. 

[ _Thank you Jaime Reyes._ ] 


End file.
